Dangerous Ties
by Elsakun
Summary: Tokunaga observes the way these particular siblings interact and decides he will never understand them. Not in a million years. -Oneshot- -SelesXZelos family fluff-


Snow. It resembles purity. It is sweet, but cold.

Cold was exactly how Seles felt as she walked through Meltokio's square, accompanied only by her faithful servant, Tokunaga. White crystals fell from the sky, annoying her to no end. She brushed her rose bangs out of her face and sighed.

"Tokunaga, why is it snowing?"

The servant jumped, knowing she was edgy, and right now he was walking on eggshells. No matter what he said, she could find a way of misinterpreting it. He gulped. "It... It's winter, miss. It snows in Meltokio during the wintertime."

She did not respond as she stopped at the stairs that lead up to the noble part of Meltokio's society. He was feeling rather nervous, and rubbed his hands together to try and comfort himself. "Tokunaga, what are you doing?" He jumped again at her tone. "Help me up these stairs. Now."

"Y-yes, ma'am," he nodded. He took her hand into his, and hooked his free hand around her waist. In turn, she slipped one hand around his shoulder for support. Carefully, he guided her up, one step at a time.

They reached the top at last, and she almost collapsed, covering her mouth with her hands and coughing violently.

"Ooh..." Tokunaga shivered, and not because of the cold. "Madam, perhaps this was a bad idea. You should not be out of the Abbey, especially in this weather."

"Be quiet!" she snapped, and he jumped again. "I'm going to do this, Tokunaga, and I will do it successfully!"

He bit his tongue—the way he was taught to deal with her. "...Yes, madam."

The two then traveled swiftly to the living area and approached a large mansion. Nervously, Tokunaga knocked on the door.

A butler opened. "Yes?" Then, he looked surprised. "Tokunaga? Lady Seles?" Remembering his manners, he stepped aside. "Please, come in. I will call for Master Zelos."

As Sebastian left the room, Tokunaga guided Seles to the tea room and settled her comfortably into the couch. Patiently, he waited for some recognition that he could sit, but there was none.

A few moments later, Sebastian returned. "Announcing the great Sir Zelos," he introduced quickly, and left the room in somewhat of a hurry.

Zelos stared, somewhat dumbfounded, at the young girl. "Seles? What—what are you doing here? You should be at the Abbey."

She looked up to him with an irritated expression. "Where I should and should not be does not concern _you._ As for what I'm doing here..." Her eyes softened, but Zelos did not notice, for he had been away from her for far too long to notice minor changes. "Is it not customary for family to get together during the holidays?"

"...Seles..." She saw him smile, and quickly backtracked.

"I-I expected that you would be on a date with a few of your fans," she moved on. "Why aren't you?"

His smile turned upside down. "Why do you think?"

"Is it because of my mother?" Seles bit her tongue at that, trying not to upset him to too greatly of a degree.

Tokunaga remained silent, examining the exchange between them. A brother and sister, and yet... not. He didn't understand this and probably never would. Why did Seles yearn to be so close to a man who merely brushed her off?

"Your _mother_, Seles, is dead," Zelos reminded coldly. "And I wouldn't wish it otherwise."

The atmosphere was stiff with anticipation and silent, until Seles laughed. It was a laugh that sent shivers up Tokunaga's spine. "You haven't changed," she hissed quietly. "I no longer require your presence. I'll leave now."

Zelos started. "What? But you just got here. That's rude." He wasn't whining, Tokunaga noted with surprise. He actually seemed serious.

"I will most certainly fall ill if I remain in this dirty, dusty house," she remarked, examining the area with a look of disgust. "Besides, I have other duties to attend to. I must return to the Abbey at once."

"What 'duties'?!" Zelos demanded, appearing distraught. Tokunaga was not sure whether he was acting, seriously distraught, or both to make her stay. But _why?_ "You're a frail stick who has nothing more to do with her life than sit like a lump on a log in a bed in a—a _hospital!"_

Seles stood. "We're leaving, Tokunaga." He gulped. Zelos had struck a hot spot when it came to Seles, and if she didn't explode on him, she would explode on her butler. Said butler bit back a groan and followed her.

"Seles—what about—can't you—" Zelos's protests where muffled by the door she slammed shut.

"Miss Seles," Tokunaga respectfully addressed, cautiously, "permission to speak freely?"

Seles sent a glare his way, but nodded. "Granted."

"Why can't you two... get along?" Despite the permission, he was edgy from his mistress's earlier behavior.

"...It's just always been that way." He was surprised the question calmed her. She continued the explanation. "Well... not always, I suppose. When we were young, we often played child's games together. We were the only company we ever got." She looked downcast, her fists clenching. "It all changed the day my mother killed his. I _hate_ her—both of them! My mother was self-centered and his was arrogant!"

"But... I don't understand," Tokunaga objected, praying he wasn't interrupting. "How did that change your relationship?"

Seles shrugged. "If your aunt killed your mother, it would change your relationship with your cousins, would it not?" Then she took a deep breath. "Besides... even if we wanted to still be friends, it would have been impossible. I was forcibly placed in the Southeast Abbey, my mother executed, and Zelos was from there on always guarded."

Tokunaga looked at her oddly. "He doesn't seem to like you as much as you like him."

"I don't _like_ him!" Her fiery reply caused him to start. "I _loathe_ him! Every single bone in his _body!_ I wish he would _burn in Niflheim!"_

He shook his head. "Madam, why do you present a facade? I can tell you admire him, at the very least."

She huffed. "We're not supposed to look up to each other or admire or like each other. Reputation for the most part. Besides that, I'm a quarter-elven. How many people are a _quarter elven?_ That alone makes him loathe me. I loathe myself for it, as well." She sighed. "I want to be normal siblings, I do. But what our mothers decided in our place causes us to be separated and uncomfortable with each other."

He didn't understand. Why should what their parents decide change anything? And he didn't think she exactly saw the way her brother did. Zelos wanted to be her friend, too.

"Tokunaga. Your permission has been repealed." She turned. "We're leaving, or I undoubtedly will fall ill."

He shook his head at the absurdity of their relationship, but took her arm and guided her out of the capital. He may never understand Seles or the way she behaved with Master Zelos, but he hoped to understand Zelos himself someday.


End file.
